The invention relates to fuses in which ends of fusible elements are soldered to a surface of a terminal at an end of a fuse casing.
Some electrical fuses employ fusible elements made of sheet metal pieces that are soldered between facing surfaces of metal terminals at opposite ends of a fuse casing. The fuses typically are filled with arc-quenching fill material. The fusible elements typically have a plurality of notch sections at positions spaced along the lengths of the fusible elements. Notch sections are employed in order to have portions of reduced cross sectional area at which the fusible elements will initially fuse in the desired manner. Some notch sections have two outwardly directed recesses along two edges of the element and one or more holes cut out between the outwardly directed recesses. A fusible element may also employ a tin bead that is placed adjacent to a notch section and facilitates melting of the element at the notch section under low-current overload conditions. In order to provide larger current carrying capacity in a fuse, additional fusible elements can be connected in parallel between the terminals.